


Love in the army

by LadScarlett



Category: Original Work
Genre: Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadScarlett/pseuds/LadScarlett
Summary: -You know I joined the army with a purpose is without a doubt was not to fall in love with you, this can take away my focus-Do you want to end it all?-NeverMelissa Parker has always wanted to be a doctor and give pride to her father a soldier who ended up dying in battle. For this she finds the solution to be a doctor in the army.Jonathan Saunders, coming from a military family wants to give pride to the father who had always been rigid with him.Two people who will enter the exercise just to give pride to their families, but will eventually find love and fight for it.





	1. Prologo

Melissa

From the time I was young I wanted to be a doctor, to help people, because I'm sure there is nothing more rewarding than saving a life. My mother always supported this decision, but the idea of going to the military was not very well accepted, that's right I'm going to the United States Army. My father was a lieutenant and died serving the country, I was only 8 years old, but I know he died to save his platoon, he was considered a hero, of course he was always to me.

My mother was devastated, he was her foundation, but in spite of everything she said she would keep her head up, so that everything my father built did not crumble with her death. That is, we kept the farm, which was one of my father's greatest pride, for from a simple horse-keeper he became one of the most important farmers in the region. He only left to take care of the farm to serve the army, since he wanted to give pride to my grandfather who was colonel.

That's it, I have a military family and I will also be one, I mean I'll be an army doctor, I'll help the soldiers as if they were my family and even if everyone around me says I should stay to get married and have children, I go, it's tiring to think that I need a man to live, I think I'm fine alone.

Jon

oldier. This is a word that is in my vocabulary since I understand myself, my grandfather, my father, my brother, my uncle and many others in my family were soldiers and I will not be different, I will follow the legacy of my family. The only person who does not support my decision is my grandmother, I understand she lost a child after all. But I will not give up I'm going to be a lieutenant like my father, and I also think that if I do not enter the army my father disinherits me and forgets me as a son. I know dramatic, but he is so, always been hard on me, since I was a child demanded the perfection of me, never the second place, always the first.

Although I respect him and everything else, our relationship was never the best, I was born premature and I had some problems of growth, today I am 100%, but when I was a child I spent a good time in the hospital, for my father I was a burden , William my elder brother was the star. These days things are different, well my father remains the same rigid person, but I am the star now. Will met a girl Alice whom he fell in love with and decided that he would stay with her, so not entering the army, my father became enraged and cut off all relations with my brother.

That's when his attention turned to me, even though I was not his favorite, I was his only option to follow the family legacy and that's what I'm going to do, nothing will take away my concentration and focus, much less a girl like was like my brother.


	2. The Army Way

Melissa

"You will, you will," I said to myself.

It's been 10 minutes since I was in front of the mirror saying the same thing. Today was stage 2 of my enlistment, I would have to go to the base and go through a series of activities, ranging from a general knowledge test to a shooting practice. It was going to be a tiring day, but it was necessary after all, you can not let anyone into the army.

I'm taken from my daydreams by the shrill voice of Abby invading my room.

\- Melissa Parker ready to meet the most beautiful men in the world?

I turn to see the smiling figure of Abby.

"We're not in the army to meet Abby men!"

She laughs and throws herself in my bed.

Abby Dawson was my cousin, but unlike me who had green eyes and brown hair, she was the full-size Barbie, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. We grew up together, she was not just my cousin, she was like my sister.

"Honey, sometimes you're a strapless suitcase, you know that?"

She still says lying on my bed.

"I'm not a bag without a handle, I entered the army with purpose and I'm sure it was not to meet men!"

I say crossing my arms in front of my body, with an angry expression on my face.

"Okay, you do not have to stress.

Abby suddenly closes her smiling expression from before and gets a vacant look, now sitting on my bed.

I uncurl my arms and sit on the bed beside her.

"Are we going to get Mel?"

In her gaze I see a certain fear after all she will enter the army with me. Her father almost had a heart attack when Abby told her the news, her mother was looking at me now as if I were a plague, she thought I was taking her daughter to certain death. I did not call Abby to go with me, I just said that I would enlist as a doctor, at first she looked at me as if I were an alien, but soon after she smiled at me and said she would also enlist.

 Like me, we were working at Mercy Hospital in downtown Dallas since we came back from college in New York, we're medical helpers with plans to go to traumatology.

\- I know it looks scary Abby, I'm scared too, but that's what I want, so I will not give up!

Abby sighs and comes back to smile.

"Because the great Melissa never gave up.

It's my turn to smile.

"Come on, Abby, it's time to go.

When we went down the stairs there was an entourage waiting for us in the living room. My mother, Abby's parents, my grandmother and my cousin Emma, the last one that made my smile wane.

"What a big entourage, it looks like we're already boarding!"

"That's not a daughter, it's one last try for you to give up on that idea.

My mother said in a sad voice, to her the army was the worst thing in the world, it was what had taken the life of the father and now would take mine.

"If it were not enough for you to want to go to the death camp, you want to take my daughter!"

My Aunt Stela practically shouted at me.

\- Mom, stop it, we're not going to the death camp and I'm too old to make my own decisions, Mel is not forcing me to anything!

After the talk of Abby the room was in a heavy mood because no matter how much Tia Stela tried to blame me, she knew her daughter only did what she wanted and that when she put something on her head nobody would change her mind. Tense weather was cut off by Emma's annoying voice.

"Always sweet Honey trying to be the center of attention."

That made me snort, we never got along, Emma was the typical little patron who wanted to be the center of the universe and that made me hate it. So much so that once we ended up changing some tapas.

"Enough of that, it's my decision and I'll serve, and at no time did I force Abby to go with me, we'll both go on our own."

"This is Mel, we're already grown up and we may as well make our own choices.

"You two are so much like my Adam," Grandma said with a laugh.

Adam Dawson was my grandfather, father of my mother Coraline and of Abby's father, my uncle Arthur. He was a brilliant and very stubborn lawyer, Mum always said that Abby and I were her faithful copy of personality.

"I will not say what you two should do, for I believe that each one is the master of his destiny, if they wish to enter the army, enter and be the best."

Me and Abby smiled and went to hug our grandmother, she always gave great advice, you could say that was the voice of reason.

"Well, I do not think anybody's going to be able to change your mind, so we'll take you to the barracks.

Abby screamed and went to hug her father, after a quick farewell we set out for the barracks, where I know our life had changed forever, at least I hope.

Jonathan

My alarm goes off in the background, unnecessary! I'm already awake at times, to tell the truth, I did not even sleep at night. Today is the 2nd phase of my enlistment, where according to my father separates the good from the mediocre. That is, in case Something and I'm not approved, I can forget my family. It's a bit dramatic, but I know that if I were rejected by the army it would be my family too.

I put on my jacket and I go down to have breakfast, my parents and my sister are already at the table.

\- Good morning everyone!

\- Good morning, little brother.

"I think I'm the oldest Chloe."

Chloe is 17 years old, she's the youngest in the family. We were always close, even with 6 years of age difference.

"I hope you're prepared, Jonathan, it's time for you to become a real man."

My father roars on the table, finishing with moment with Chloe, who as soon as I undo his smile.

"Richard, stop it, Jon is already a man.

My mother looks at me with an affectionate smile on her face, she has always been more affectionate with me.

"You should have entered the army at the age of 18, not having wasted time on things that will be of no use to you."

My father was referring to my college, when I was a child because of my health problems I was sure that I would not go into the army, so I started thinking about other areas to follow. I was always interested in putting things together, and I also liked engines, so it was inevitable to approach mechanical engineering.

When I finished high school I got a scholarship to study engineering, my father found it unnecessary, after all I would be a soldier. He would never accept that I enter the army for the technical part, because that would be the 2nd place, and the Saunders always get in 1st.

But my mother eventually convinced my father to let me do the university and he unwillingly agreed. But now I'm already formed and for him it's already time for me to enlist. Breakfast in a heavy climate, that's what my father did, made the atmosphere tense.

"Well, it's time for me to go, see you later."

Before I could get out of the house my father screams in the background.

"Remember Jonathan, the Saunders always rank first in second place.

With that last speech I leave the house, before he decides to give some sermon. On the sidewalk I met Mike sitting.

\- Hey, what are you doing there?

\- I joined you too, remember?

He says laughing like an idiot. Michael Cooper had been my friend since childhood, believing that the fact that we were neighbors always approached us. When I told him that I had enlisted, he said he would also join. I thought it was a joke, Mike was playful and hated to follow orders, that is, he did not have all the characteristics of a soldier very well.

\- Are you going to continue with this idea? You a soldier?

"That's right, I'm a soldier, or rather a super mega-soldier.

He says laughing and gesturing.

"Very good soldier, let us go before we are late.

Suddenly Mike's smile dims.

"Sure, but is Jon really prepared for it?"

\- I have to be Mike, I have to be.

He gives a weak smile and we get into my car. 100% I think I'm not, but I have no choice, it's time to serve and be a great soldier because the Saunders are always the first, never the second. And with that thought I'm going to leave with Mike for the barracks, so that if everything works out, I'll start a new phase of my life.


End file.
